the districts of panam
by Amityravenclaw2004
Summary: the districts of panam the essay


hunger games districts 2015

the districts

imagine yourself in a world where the country of north america was populated by a string of districts one to twelve. the district's work and live through starvation and sickness, to provide everything from wool, grains and livestock, to a capital of people who throw up the food they have eaten just so they can eat more. And to make it worst, the capital drags off twenty-four children and make them fight to the death.

two children between the ages of twelve to eighteen are put into a glass bowl and are reaped, (or picked) and take a train to the capital, and fight to the death. the older you are the more you are the more times you are entered into the bowl.

the districts include,

district one, luxury. they provide shag rugs, golden coffee tables, and other luxuries of living, and also one of the riches districts. the jobs that are available are hair stylists, jewelers, and other stuff.

district two, however, is masonry. there are blacksmiths, plasterers, bricklayers, and peacekeepers, (technically police, who will kill you for small reasons) they are also wealthy as a district. they produce coat hooks, and other metal objects.

district three, technology. they are a poor district, as they produce computers, and televisions. the jobs in this district are inventors, engineers, mechanics, and technical supporters. they are paid poorly, as the capital doesn't care about wages.

district four, is fishing. they produce seafood, and fishing nets. they are one of the richer districts too, and the jobs that are available are ship captains, trawler, and deck hands. other jobs are possible too.

district five, is power. they have the nation wired up with their electricity. electricity is a big part of the nation. the jobs are powerplant security officers, system analysts, and some other jobs.

district six, is transportation. they make and design the transportation for the capital, like trains, planes, and automobiles. the popular jobs are porters, routers, mechanics, and other jobs. thier specialty is most definitely the hover crafts, they create for the capital. they are huge plane like thing, that floats instead of flying.

district seven. the lumber and paper district. they produce wood and paper for the capital. the jobs can be lumberjacks, carpenter, and paper-makers. this district is a middle class district, with much population. most citizens of this district are skilled with an axe, and are a most definitely not a career district.

district eight now. textiles and clothing. they produce the many assortments of crazy clothing that the capital citizens wear. the most popular jobs that people get are weavers, designers, factory workers, and many other jobs. the factory workers usually make the peacekeepers clothing also. a poor district as well.

district 9. grains. this district is the bread bowl of panem. they produce that "amber waves of grain" and make the bread and other gluten products to the capital. they have factories to process grains. the main jobs in this district are cropper, farmer, plowing, and other classical farming jobs.

district 10, livestock. they raise animals, just so the people of the capital can enjoy the dishes of meat the cook's cook up from this district's hard work. the jobs include butchers, breeders, livestock managers, and milkers.

district 11, is agriculture. they have orchards, (for apples, oranges, pears, etc) and fields of corn, fruits, veggies, and other foods of the capital. they are all most a skilled district, and specializing in cooking. the inhabitants of this district have dark chocolate skin, and dark eyes. jobs are gardener, farmhand, harvester, and other jobs like that.

district twelve, the last district. they are the most poor district, as most of the citizens, starve, and have no money. they are the coal district. they have lots of black markets, and poachers, because the peacekeepers in twelve don't really care about

the job they are supposed to do. the jobs are miners, and small business owners.

t


End file.
